


Soft Kitty Prequel

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Soft Kitty... Warm Kitty [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: Get a glimpse into the lives of Kim Namjoon, our favourite cat hybrid, and his main pursuers.





	1. Namjoon

Chapter 1: Kim Namjoon

“Namjoon cried, his mother had banished him to his room earlier because company was coming over. He lay on his small bed and stared at his ceiling as tears dried on his tan cheeks as the sound of several men speaking drifted through his door. The small boy flinched as the voices increased in volume, demanding something from Namjoon’s mother.  
As he fell into a uneasy sleep the 6 year old didn’t notice as his door opened slightly or the soft smile on his mother’s tired face as she gazed on her only son.”  
Namjoon bolted up on his makeshift bed in the abandoned apartment complex he had taken as shelter. It hadn’t been the first time the 29 year old had dreamt of the night he became an abomination. His mother had thrown him out of the small apartment two days later, the cat hybrid couldn’t stay in a HUMAN apartment unless he had a collar.  
The hybrid buried his head in his arms and grabbed the blue strands, carefully avoiding the soft black ears peeking through the tresses. Swallowing the sobs that threatened to erupt from his throat Namjoon stood, collecting the few belongings he owned. It was time to move, he had already stayed in the complex long enough, the Retrievers would catch him if he wasn’t more careful. The old backpack he had been given years ago by a kind old man was falling apart, but it held his belongings and kept them secure.  
A soft groan left the cat’s lips as his stomach rumbled, begging for food. The hybrid licked his lips, climbing out of the apartment he had occupied through a couple broken two by fours and headed towards the small corner shop that threw out its day old goods. He made it to the shop in record time, grabbing several boxes of donuts from the dumpster in the alley behind the business. Namjoon moved away quickly, headed for the riverbank about a mile away. It was his turn to bring breakfast to the kids that had chosen to live in the bushes lining the banks.  
Eating a few of the donuts as he neared the small clearing he met the young hybrids in, Namjoon stiffened as raised voices reached his sensitive ears.  
“That’s all of the little creatures Boss.” A feminine voice said, pausing slightly as if receiving a response. “Yes Ma'am we have all the children. No we haven’t caught sight of the one that was bringing them food today.”  
Namjoon dropped the two boxes in his hands and took off running away from the clearing and the group occupying it. He didn’t realise that he had been spotted until someone yelled for him to stop, he needed to be taken in. The hybrid continued running, even after his pursuers had fallen behind and given up, he ran until he reached the abandoned factory on the edge of town.  
The cat hybrid entered cautiously, the building had been condemned several years before and the hybrids that stayed on the various levels never knew when the city would send an inspector to prepare for its destruction. He quickly claimed the only office on the third level, unpacking his backpack and smiling at the old mattresses lying around the place.  
Namjoon pulled one into the office quickly, tucking it behind the desk that had been left in the center of the room. Once he had arranged the small office space to his liking, by moving the desk closer to the door and putting the two office chairs in one corner the cat stripped. The blue haired young hybrid collapsed on the mattress, freshly removed from its plastic wrapper, and attempted to sleep. He prayed for a restful sleep, one unplagued by memories of his youth. 

~Four Weeks Later~

Namjoon sighed as he stepped out of the shower, his previously blue hair now black. His 21st birthday was nearing, but it would be dangerous for him to celebrate since the Retrievers we’re out in force rounding up every unclaimed hybrid they could find.  
The cat hybrid was tired, he had been remembering that night almost every night for the last week. All he wanted to do was sleep, but it was too dangerous to try while he was in the shelter. Winter was almost over, and families normally adopted their new pets in the Spring. Hybrids were no longer available only to the elite, but they were still preferred by them. Namjoon had lost several friends to the Elite Collection Agency that helped fund the Retrievers and provide them with new gadgets to assist in their endeavours.  
Shaking his head as he quickly dried his body, paying extra attention to his long tail, it always seemed to collect and hold water more than his hair. The hybrid quickly dressed in his freshly laundered clothes and exited the stall, making his way out of the backroom. With a quick nod of thanks to the young lady behind the desk, Namjoon left the shelter and headed towards his current residence.  
Collapsing in his cot when he got there the tired cat curled up and fell into an uneasy sleep, the worst night of his life replaying in his dreams.  
“Namjoon cried, his mother had banished him to his room earlier because company was coming over. He lay on his small bed and stared at his ceiling as tears dried on his tan cheeks as the sound of several men speaking drifted through his door. The small boy flinched as the voices increased in volume, demanding something from Namjoon’s mother.  
As he fell into a uneasy sleep the 6 year old didn’t notice as his door opened slightly or the soft smile on his mother’s tired face as she gazed on her only son. The child twisted on his bed, face screwed up in pain as the meeting between his mother and the men came to a close. All was still, including Namjoon, for the next hour as his mother prepared for bed and slipped under her blankets. Winter was upon the city, holding it tight with an icy grip as the citizens wore their warmest clothes whenever they ventured out. At some point after Namjoon resumes his twisting in bed as pain erupted at the base of his spine, the 6 year old’s blankets fell off the bed allowing the cold air to attack the child.  
Waking with a soft cry of pain, Namjoon grabbed his head and curled into a small ball in the center of his bed. The boy shuddered as pain racked his body and sweat appeared on his forehead. As dawn approached the child would relax enough to fall into a pain filled sleep, prompting his mother to keep him home that day.  
By ten the following night, Namjoon would be pain free but his life would be irrevocably changed. He would have a tail and new fluffy ears, indicating his status as a Hybrid, a lesser species.”  
The hybrid moaned softly in his sleep burrowing under the covers as if to hide from the memory of those 24 hours. Slowly his sleep became peaceful as he dreamt of becoming a famous rapper and Namjoon slept until late the next morning.


	2. Park Minhyuk - Rocky

  
Minhyuk had always been a happy child, his parents were doting and made sure their only child lacked nothing. The family had owned several hybrids, all treated well considering what they were, but it was obvious the Park family considered hybrids as lesser creatures.  
The young man had fond memories of his childhood, growing up in the suburbs with several friends of similar station. He had always excelled in his studies, so his parents weren’t at all surprised that was accepted into one of the finest universities in the country. Minhyuk felt unfulfilled though, as if he was missing his calling as he studied law. He had always loved to dance, and his parents had supported that ambition by placing him in a multitude of dance classes, but they refused to pay his college tuition if he was going to study his passion as a major.  
The 21 year old shook those thoughts from his head as he entered the dance studio. Dance was his minor and he hoped to make a career with it, law was his back up plan.  
“Rocky! How’re you my friend?” one of the young men greeted, looking up from his stretches.  
Rocky smiled at his nickname, still not quite sure why it was his nickname. “I’ve been fine Jongin. How have you and your boyfriend been?” He asked, taking note of the immediate frown that appeared on Jongin’s face.  
“We broke up.” came the tired response, Jongin closing his eyes at the thought of his ex. “Soo said he couldn’t be with someone like me. Whatever that means.” The younger man whispered, shaking his shoulders as he headed to his bag to grab his water.  
Rocky started stretching, and Jongin completed his in silence before practicing the routine they were going to perform at the talent show a couple weeks later.

~3 months later~

Rocky was graduating with honors the next day, several law firms had already approached him, wanting to add him to their ranks. While Rocky considered their proposals, he stared at the letter in his hands. The young man knew that Jongin would tell him to take it, the letter presented a very interesting opportunity.  
Silently he read it again, closing his eyes as he reached the end.

 _Dear Park Minhyuk,_  
We of the Retriever Organisation would like to offer you a spot in our ranks. We know this is rather sudden, and that you probably have many better offers from other places.  
If you decide to join us, you will have to go through some training like every new recruit. After training you will be assigned to a team, and that team will be responsible for retrieving hybrids from the streets. All food and board will be taken care of if you accept our proposal.  
Even if you don’t, we would like to meet you and thank you for reading our letter. Please call (012)345-6789 to set up an appointment.  
Sincerely,  
Samuel and Rosa Staten  
Samuel Staten  
Rosa Staten  
CEOs of the Retriever Organisation

He decided to call after his graduation ceremony, his parents would be arriving in moments to take him out to eat. After that there was a party he was going to, thank the gods that the actual graduation was in the afternoon.  
Park Minhyuk aka Rocky would make that call the following morning, he would meet them and he would agree to becoming a Retriever. The team he was assigned to would become one of the most successful teams in the Organisation, put in charge of retrieving ‘problem’ hybrids


	3. Park Jinwoo - Jin Jin

Jinwoo sat on a chair, frowning as his girlfriend dabbed antiseptic on his forehead. She was angrily swearing under her breath, this wasn’t the first time the 23 year old man had gotten into a fight, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. Jinwoo sighed before flinching at a particularly hard dab, he grabbed his love’s wrist and pulled them away from his head.   
“Darling I’m sorry.” He whispered, tugging her closer and kissing her palms. “This time I didn't instigate it. They attacked me.”   
Jinwoo gently wiped away her tears, his heart hurting to know he was the cause of her pain. This wasn’t the worst he had looked after a fight, and he was eternally grateful that she hadn’t dumped his sorry ass for someone better. She deserved better he knew, she deserved a ring on her finger and a home that wasn’t a shitty apartment.   
He thought of the card he had carefully tucked away, debating about finding out more and if she would be able to go with him.   
Jinwoo flinched again as she resumed cleaning his wounds, and focused on the present. All thoughts of the card being banished as he studied the look of concentration on his girl’s face. She finished quickly, applying a few butterfly bandages to keep it closed.   
“Oh Jin Jin, you need to learn to walk away.” Lisa whispered, staring into his eyes and giving him a shaky smile. She gasped softly as he pulled her into a searing kiss, resting his forehead against hers when they broke apart. They smiled at each other and cuddled for a few moments more, falling asleep tangled together on the couch.   
The next morning came quickly, Lisa preparing for work as Jinwoo made breakfast in their small kitchen. Eating quickly both parties left for the day, Lisa to the hospital for her nursing job and Jinwoo to a jewellery store he had finally saved enough money to get a modest engagement ring. The two met for lunch by the river, sharing a milkshake and eating their noodles quietly.   
Jin Jin took a deep breath, sliding from his seat and pulling out the ring box. He stared into Lisa’s shocked face and swallowed his nerves.   
“Lisa, my darling love, you’ve stayed beside me through all of the mistakes I’ve made. You’ve stayed through the fights, the concussions, and the arrests. I want the world to know how much you mean to me.” He whispered, voice gaining strength as he continued. “Please please accept this ring and consent to becoming my wife. I love you so much.”  
Lisa nodded, unable to speak as the white gold engagement band was slipped onto her finger. Tears slid down her pale cheeks as Jinwoo stood and pulled her into a hug while whispering “I love you.” repeatedly in her ear. The two walked back to her work, smiling softly and holding hands. Separating in the lobby the two shared a chaste kiss and went their separate ways, both never losing their smiles.

~4 months later~

Lisa and Jinwoo laughed loudly as they walked home from the movie theater, they still lived in an apartment but it was much nicer than the one they had previously lived in. The two were celebrating their impending parenthood, Lisa was 4 months along with what they hoped would be their first child of several.   
Lisa smiled and placed her head on her fiancé’s shoulder, enjoying the peace that would be shattered in a few moments. The two paused near their home, sharing a soft sweet kiss before continuing on their way.   
Both froze as two figures rushed towards them from a dark alley, determination clear in their gait. The two lovers backed away, inadvertently cornering themselves as the figures drew closer.   
“Give is all your money.” The first demanded, his now visible ears twitching violently atop his head. “All of it and no one will get hurt.”   
The smaller of the two didn’t speak, just held a small handgun in a steady hand. Jinwoo and Lisa quickly handed over their wallets, both grateful they didn’t keep their identification or cards in the leather wallets. The small rat hybrid gestured violently towards the jewellery the two humans wore. Lisa quickly handed over all but her engagement band, refusing even after the twitchy hybrid ordered her to hand it over.   
“Just give it babe.” Jin Jin pleaded, “We will get a new one.” Lisa shook her head, it was the one thing she would never give up. She clutched her hand to her chest, eyes watering as she stared at the rat hybrid. It was obvious that the two hybrid muggers were getting annoyed, they tried once more to get her ring, Lisa still adamantly refusing to hand it over.   
The rat pulled the trigger, his impatience getting the better of him. Lisa gasped in pain and shock, hands moving to cover her abdomen. Jinwoo roared in pained denial, ignoring the two hybrids running away as fast as they could. He dropped to his knees, cradling his bride to be and trying to stop the bleeding. The ambulance arrived when it was too late, the police shortly after.   
Jinwoo wouldn’t recover from Lisa’s death, or the death of what would’ve been their firstborn. 6 weeks after her funeral Jinwoo called the number on the card he had never thrown out. He was accepted into the Retriever Organisation, and after training assigned to Squad ASTRO where he met Rocky and several others. When he came across the two hybrids responsible for his fiancé’s death on one of their first missions Eunwoo, Moonbin, and Rocky had to work on together to pull him off the rat


	4. Lee Dongmin - Cha Eunwoo

Dongmin glared at the officer before him, it wasn’t his fault damnit. The 22 year old had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Beyond pissed at the idiocy of the police that had raided the warehouse, Dongmin swore softly as he was read his rights and arrested during the drug bust.   
“Name?” The arresting officer asked once they were back at the station and at her desk. She wrote down the young man’s response, not bothering to check it. “Well Cha Eunwoo, is there anything you’d like to say? And please remember your words will be noted for future reference.”  
“This is bullshit! I wasn’t even in the fucking warehouse. I was several warehouses down walking home.” Dongmin replies angrily, handcuffs rattling as he went to gesture around with his hands.   
The officer looked unimpressed, waiting for the young man to calm down enough for her to point out that he was running away from the area. Dongmin slouched in the chair, resigned to having this follow him around forever. He silently followed the officer to the cells, deciding that he wouldn’t cause a problem.   
Dongmin was cleared that night, he had no connections to the gang that owned the warehouse, and there was nothing incriminating on his person. With a soft ‘thanks’ he collected his belongings and headed back to the dorm at his school. Eunwoo was taking courses for a degree he didn’t even want, his mother had pushed him to go for it. All he wanted to do was sing, dance, perform for millions of people, he wanted to be an Idol on the world stage.   
Thankfully the year was almost over, Dongmin wouldn’t need to worry about returning next year for the second to last year of his degree. He was dropping out, one of his friends had shown him a poster with audition times for one of the large entertainment companies, by the next year Dongmin would either be an Idol Trainee or he would find something else to do with his life. Sighing as he collapsed on his bed, infinitely grateful for it being the weekend, Dongmin ignored the pile of books on his desk yelling his name.   
Finals were still a couple of weeks away, This next week would be review and Dongmin had a pretty good friend in almost all of his classes that took detailed notes. The young man slowly drifted off laying on top of his blankets, dreams filled with images of his cats.

~8 weeks later~

He had failed, the company had passed him over to become a trainee. Dongmin sat on a tree branch in the park, a bottle of alcohol held tightly in his hand as he took another drink. Scrubbing his weeping eyes angrily, Dongmin threw the now empty bottle towards the trash can miraculously making it in. Maybe he had been too hasty in deciding to drop out of his program, maybe he should hold onto the letter he had written several weeks before.   
Climbing out of the tree was hard for the half drunk man, who nearly fell from his perch. He staggered away from the park, tripping over a rock he hadn’t seen in the dark night. Returning to his feet and brushing off his pants Dongmin continued towards his home, eyes downcast as he swelled on his rejection. He didn’t notice the two women watching him, or start to follow him towards the small apartment he shared with an old friend.   
Stripping as soon as he was in his room Eunwoo curled up under his blankets, he didn’t hear his roommate return or the two women break in an hour after that. When he woke there would be a note with an address on his nightstand, offering him the chance to make himself into something that would allow him to make a difference. He would show up 5 minutes early, curious and eager for any reason not to continue his business degree. The Retriever Organisation would accept him, train him, and encourage him to finish his degree while they talked with some people about him performing one day. 


	5. Moon Bin

Moonbin laughed as his younger sister jumped on his back, eager to play cops and robbers. Their father smiling as he watched his children plan their crime with evil grins and whispers between their giggles. The man was incredibly happy that his ten year old son got along so well with his five year old sister, the two were incredibly close and he prayed nothing would ever change that.   
The two children had finally come to an agreement, they would be ‘stealing’ their father’s car keys and work hat. They set to it giggling, as their parents watched the mischievous children commit their robbery. Both children squealed as their father stood, their mother pretending to call him to catch the two small theives that had taken her husbands things.   
They ran, separating to find their pre-chosen hiding spots. Moonbin stayed in the laundry basket in the laundry room as his sister screamed with laughter when she was found. As his sister was delivered to their mother, the jail warden, Moonbin’s father started his search for his son.   
“Binnie? Where are you son?” The boy’s father whispered, creeping through the house. He listened for the soft giggles of his eldest, slightly surprised when he didn’t hear them.   
“Young man! You are surrounded, come out with your hands up and we may be lenient.” Father cop announced, standing near the laundry room. He let out a booming laugh as the missing criminal ran out of his hiding place and away from the cop screaming.   
“You’ll never catch me alive copper!” The excitable boy screamed. Moonbin dove between the couch and wall, making himself as small as possible to avoid capture. Laughing as his father made a frustrated noise and started moving the couch to arrest the criminal. After jailing both young criminals and collecting his things, Moonbin’s father helped his mother in the kitchen, serving food for the small family.   
The all sat and ate a filling meal before settling on the couch to watch a movie before retiring for the night.   
The following morning the family packed their things and attended to the things they had to do. Mom and dad went to work while the children attended school, everyone was excited for the vacation they were going to take during the next two weeks. They were going to visit relatives and go to an amusement park over their holiday and the children could barely sleep. 

~5 years later~

Moonbin sat the small dining room table, his homework spread before him. The almost 16 year old boy frowned at the math problem mocking him from his workbook, he needed to answer this one question then he would be done with his math. Deciding to take a short break the young man grabbed one of the granola bars his mother kept in stock for easy snacking and quickly ate it. Marking his spot in the book Moonbin went and lay on the living room carpet, intending to take a 15 minute respite on his phone. The boy fell asleep, he wouldn’t wake for several more hours, to the sound of banging on the door.   
Yawning widely and scrubbing sleep from his eyes Moonbin plodded to the door and opened it, instantly becoming alert upon the sight of two police officers standing on the door step. He watched as the shorter of the two people took a deep breath and apologised for being there. She couldn’t continue, her partner having to take over the delivery of the bad news.   
“I’m so so sorry… Your father is dead.” The male officer said softly, watching the young man before him blink repeatedly. “He gave his life to save several civilians from harm.” The officer continued, neglecting to mention that two of those civilians had been Moonbin’s mother and sister. The female officer handed over Moonbin father’s hat, her eyes watery and bloodshot.   
Moonbin watched the officers leave, shutting and locking the door after the two had made it back to their car. Gripping the hat tightly the teenager walked to his room, homework forgotten on the dining room table as he tried to absorb that his father was gone. Moonbin had always thought his father invincible, like many boys do. Letting out a soft choked sob, the boy curled up on his bed letting his cries get muffled by his 2ne1 pillowcase. He cried for several hours. His mother and sister came home, both exhausted and traumatised by witnessing the death of the family’s patriarch.   
None of them ever fully recovered, Moonbin’s mother passing away 4.5 years later leaving a freshly graduated Moonbin to care for his sister. Moonbin would apply to the Retriever Organisation, get accepted, and move into a dorm that was thankfully empty allowing his sister to live with him.


	6. Kim Myungjin || MJ

Myungjin stared at the old photo in his hand, its age obvious in the faded colours and worn ages. It was her birthday, his younger sister’s, she would be turning 19 today. It had been 14 years since she had disappeared, his mother refusing to talk about her any longer. Myungjin regretted agreeing to go on the weekend trip with his friend, he had no idea what had happened to his baby sister.   
After her disappearance it was as if the only girl of the family didn’t exist, pictures were edited to remove the youngest, her clothes were gone, and Myungjin’s family tried for another child. A lone tear fell, revealing his feelings to any who cared to look. The young man wouldn’t trade his younger brother for anything, but he needed to know what happened to his sister. It was the day that he would demand the truth.   
The 23 year old brushed his teeth one last time before leaving the dorm he was living in. Having done his two year enlistment time as soon as he could, Myungjin could now settle into a career. He had chosen the Retriever Organisation after much thought. The young man believed that the Organisation was doing good in the world, even if some hybrids slipped through the cracks and had to live in the Centers for their entire life. Heading across town to his parents’ house was nerve wracking, Myungjin hadn’t returned to visit since he had left several years before. Swallowing the nerves and taking a steadying breath the young adult knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened.   
He flinched slightly when his mother yelled upon seeing him, ignoring the tension lining her son’s body as she pulled him into a hug. Ushering her eldest inside and insisting he eat took up the first 15 minutes of his visit. After making sure her son was fed and comfortable his mother waited for him to speak.   
“What happened to her? Mom what happened to Seunghee?” Myungjin eventually asked, voice soft. “I need to know, it’s been 14 years since she disappeared…”   
His mother stared at him, lip trembling slightly as she thought of the daughter she had to give up years ago. “You shouldn’t be asking about her, Myungjin please. Don’t ask me again. I don’t want to talk about it.”   
He repeated his question, knowing that if he was going to get answers he needed to push. “Mother please.” Myungjin begged, tears of frustration starting to form in his brown eyes.   
“She became one of them!” Mrs. Kim eventually answered, disgust colouring her tone. “She isn’t human. We had to rid ourselves of the filth!”   
Myungjin stood abruptly, his sister wasn’t filth and he told his mother such. He walked out of the house feeling sick, his sister had become a hybrid. Walking back to his dorm in a daze, Myungjin considered trying to find out who owned his baby sister, unaware that she had never made it to the adoption center, the transport carrying her and several other young hybrids had been attacked and the children taken. 

~1 year later~

“MJ! Come on man, you can’t still be studying.” Myungjin’s younger roommate whines as he walked out of the bathroom to see MJ at his desk.   
“I’m not going out Jae. I really need to make sure I know this material.” MJ replies, not looking up from his books. The elder protested feebly when Jae closed his books and pulled him away from his desk with an exclamation that he needed to relax.   
Shoving his roommate into the bathroom with a new shirt and a pair underwear Jae waited for MJ to finish getting ready. He was unaware of the fact that MJ was staring at his reflection instead of taking a shower. Myungjin traces the small tattoo on his hip, it was a simple heart with a pair of ears and a tail. The 24 year old had found out that his sister had been a lynx hybrid and had claimed that the tattoo was a result of a failed dare. Sighing softly as his roommate banged on the door to encourage the elder MJ hopped in the shower, washing quickly.   
His sister was 20 today, and he was still no closer to finding her or whoever had attacked the transport all those years ago. Dressing in the clothes Jae had shoved into his arms caused Myungjin to smile slightly at the sight of the pink shirt. He walked out of the bathroom, allowing the younger to admire this fashion choices. The two grabbed their jackets before heading out for the night, looking forward to a night of partying. The next day would make them regret their choices, but neither cared. MJ smiles as they hit the first party, a small get together that had spiralled out of control as word spread. Leaving a few hours later as the party started to become louder and rambunctious and just moments before the cops showed up to shut it down, MJ and Jae stumbled down the street giggling. Both had known at the beginning of their night that they wouldn’t be able to drive by the end of it. After several more parties, and a couple bars the pair fell through their door. MJ barely remembered to force some water down Jae’s throat and drink some himself. He slowly walked to his bed, a half full glass of water in one hand and a couple of Advil in the other. Placing both items on his nightstand MJ stripped and fell onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.   
The next morning was as bad as the two boys thought it would be. Jae and Myungjin moving in unison to take their Advil and drink their water. Neither moved from their bed for several hours, only leaving when the call of nature became too strong. Deciding to stay in that day MJ and Jae studied and played video games, challenging the other to beat their score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember I am just playing with real people and every situation in this fic is fake. None of this actually happened at all

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that I am merely playing with characters of real people. These are no way real representations of them.


End file.
